


A soul for sell

by Kangoo



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Animal Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Like many demons, the Legion asks payment in souls
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A soul for sell

**Author's Note:**

> once again 2018 writing  
> where has my motivation gone since then

Some think the Legion lures you with promises of power and immortality, with gifts and bribes and offers. They are wrong, of course, but only because they could never fathom another reason for anyone to join the Legion willingly.

The Legion asks you to sacrifice the things you hold dearest and you will do it, because you’ll be that desperate.They will be a last resort, a last chance to save yourself. That’s how the Legion gets you: they make you think there is no way out but forward and into their arms.

Illidan has always been smart; too much for his own good, maybe, but enough to know that much. When Sargeras came for him, he was ready, and he walked out with his soul whole, although it did not feel like it. Kaldris is an ever-shifting shadow at his side, her pelt so dark she seems to melt in the undergrowth; he digs his fingers in the long fur of her neck and tries to convince himself she is truly there.

He doesn’t feel her presence in his chest, or rather it is distant, as if she were a mile away from him but without the pain her absence used to mean. But her rumbling, reassuring purr echoes in his mind as well, and this is strange and terrifying but at least she’s _here_ , guiding him through the woods as they blink in and out of his sight. His eyes burn, his skin hurts as if covered in cuts, in his mind, the Legion’s horrifying crusade plays again and again, burning worlds and dying stars. He is afraid and they are coming but, just this time, perhaps they have a fighting chance. Kaldris and him alone aren’t much, but maybe—

Maybe they won’t be. If Tyrande listens, if _Malfurion_ listens, they might make it work.

-

The Legion is built on the willing sacrifices of thousands and the unwilling ones of billions. In this and for the first time in his life, Kael’thas is only another drop of water in the sea.

Kil’jaeden offers him his hand and it holds a knife, blade first. Kael’thas takes it and it bites into his hand, and when his blood hisses and dissipates into smoke at the touch he can’t help but be reminded of Frostmourne, singing as it carved his kingdom in two.

Kill a man — who is responsible? Surely not the knife digging into his ribs. You kill a man — but do you? His eyes blink open, his chest bloody and breathless, and the knife says, _try again_.

You kill a man, and then you kill him again. He only dies once. Which one was the killing blow, you wonder?

Kael’thas holds the knife — no. Kael’thas is two and one of him holds a knife. The other watches; there is nothing else to do. Sacrifices must be made. What for? A kingdom, a crown, blood running in magic-starved veins. All he knows is that sacrifices must be made. They are both kings. They know the worth of a sharp tongue and a sharper blade.

Kael’thas holds the knife to his own heart, his soul still and quiet, and says, _sorry_ , but the knife says, _do it_ , and he isn’t sure which one is heard.

Al’ar doesn’t make a sound when Kael’thas slits his throat. The blood blooms like a flower over the golden feathers of his throat. Kael’thas cradles him against his chest, forehead to forehead, and stares into his dimming eyes. Again, he says, _sorry_ , and the knife says, _good_ , and neither is heard.

Sacrifices must be made. In his chest, his heart stops beating for a second. He isn’t sure it ever starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Illidan's daemon is a black sabertooth, and her names means "star eyes" in darnassian. kael's was originally a lion named Alserar (meaning blade of light), but i changed it here because i think it makes more sense that way!
> 
> come haunt me on [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
